


The Living Meets the Dead

by maberg04



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: "Hallucinations", Angst, Death, Depression, Divorce(?), Drugs, Ghost Connor Murphy, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maberg04/pseuds/maberg04
Summary: Now it was a fact everyone knew, across the globe, everyone knew. Connor Murphy killed himself. He took a bunch of pills, slit his wrists, and now he was gone. His parents had been so attached to that letter, the letter he, Evan Hansen, wrote. Not Connor. But they thought he had written it. They wanted so badly to be told Connor had a friend in his life. So that’s what Evan told them..
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Evan Hansen
Kudos: 18





	1. Connor Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> GasterFan5 gave me the basic idea for this and I did it because it was a cute idea, okay-?

Now it was a fact everyone knew, across the globe, everyone knew. Connor Murphy killed himself. He took a bunch of pills, slit his wrists, and now he was gone. His parents had been so attached to that letter, the letter _he,_ Evan Hansen, wrote. Not Connor. But they thought he had written it. They wanted so badly to be told Connor had a friend in his life. So that’s what Evan told them..

It was dark outside when Evan woke up, around 3:00 am he noted when he checked his phone, and he couldn’t see anything. He could hear things and he was scared. Talking. But his mom wasn’t home so he knew he was alone. Or _should_ be alone. He was freaking out now. Why was someone in his house? Who was it? What did they want..? Had they found out about Connor’s “suicide note”? But it stopped moments later. So he shut the phone off and hid under the blankets until he fell asleep.


	2. Hallucination

Evan woke up again when his alarm rung. His mother still wasn’t home and he vaguely wondered if she’d ever come back. But school, he had school. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was a figure in the corner, a shadow, maybe? He froze. A person, in his house. He hadn’t heard nothing! He flicked the light switch and saw it was none other than Connor Murphy. But he was dead..? Evan blinked and when he reopened his eyes, Connor was gone.

He decided to tell someone after he saw him everywhere. In the middle of class he’d stand with the teacher, at lunch he’d sit in an empty seat near him.. he was everywhere. But not for long. It was only a few seconds every time he spotted Connor, then he’d disappear. So he headed to guidance after school.

He told the counselor he was seeing Connor Murphy.

“The dead Connor Murphy?”

“Yes.”  
“The kid who killed himself?”  
“That’s the one..”

“Did you know him.. before?”

“What-? Of course I knew him.”

“Then, honey, I know what’s wrong.”

“What’s wron-”

“You’re having grief hallucinations.”


	3. The Talk

_Oh._ So he wasn’t _really_ seeing Connor. He was just hallucinating. But if that was the case, why’d he keep seeing him? They said it should disappear after a few days, an hour if he took the meds they gave him, which he did. So, why was he still there?

At first, it wasn’t that bad, just ‘Connor’ standing there. It was kind of creepy when he woke up in the middle of the night and saw him, though. So, one night Evan decided to talk to him.

“Connor?”

“…”

“Connor, is that you?”

No response. _Oh well,_ he thought, turning over, _I’ll just try again another day._

“Evan..”

He jumped, had this ‘Connor’ just talked to him?

“Connor?”

“Evan, it’s me, it’s Connor.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m scared, Evan, I don’t want to go to Hell. And I can’t leave. I already tried.”

“..why are you following me around?”

“Because you noticed me. Everyone else forgot, but you made them remember me,” he continued, “And I appreciate that..”

“Oh.”

Well this was interesting. Connor Murphy, standing in front of him, _talking_ to him. And he was real.

“You should probably rest, dude, I’ll still be here in the morning.”

_Yeah. I should just sleep this off.._


	4. What Other People Don't See

He woke up, expecting Connor to not be there, but there he was. Standing there. He looked… sad, actually.

“Hey, Connor, are you feeling okay?”

He laughed. “No, no, I’m fine, I just killed myself out of happiness, Evan.”

“You just look—”

“Look what?”

“Sad.”

“Well of course I’m fucking sad, I did this to get away from this stupid world and yet here I am!”

“I’m sorry..”

“No, no, it’s.. it’s fine, I just didn’t expect.. this. I mean, I expected Hell, but this just may be worse.”

“Why, because of me?”

“No, Evan, because I have to watch everyone suffer and there’s nothing I can do about it. Wouldn’t that make you upset?”

He thought about it a little. Yeah, it would. He couldn’t imagine having to watch everyone he cared about suffer, knowing it was his fault, with nothing he could do.

“It would.”

Then his mom walked in, probably to say how she was leaving in a couple minutes for her job. She stopped and a look of concern crossed her face.

“Honey, who are you talking to?”

Connor laughed, “Oh this is hilarious.”

“Nobody,” Evan replied. He shot a look at him, but he kept laughing.

“Ohmygod she can’t see me,” he wheezed.

“You’re not seeing people, are you?”

“No, mom, I’m just—”

Connor’s laughing was loud, and so was his voice, “He’S sEeIng DEAd PeoPLe!”

“Talking on the phone. Or I was..”

“Okay, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.

This was going to be a long day.


	5. Sensitive Subjects

Connor followed him everywhere. At first it was annoying, but Evan felt himself starting to enjoy his presence. They talked, sometimes when others were around. Then Evan brought up a sensitive topic.

“Say, Connor, why’d you do it?”

He hesitated.

“You don’t have to—”

“No, no, I want to. I.. my family..”

He struggled to find the words.

“They’re so distant. I mean I’d come home high and they’d just yell and scream.. not one of them sat down and talked to me, concerned. Nobody asked me if I was okay. They knew I wasn’t, they just didn’t see what they could do.”

A minute passed.

“And I thought.. well, I’m so mean anyway, right? Nobody would care if I left.” He sighed.

“But.. but you, you cared. I’m not sure why, but you did.”

After a while of silence, Evan spoke up, “I’m sorry, Connor. I never knew..”

“It’s okay. It’s not like I told you.”

“I’ve.. I wanted to, but, I just ended up with a broken arm. I let go. I didn’t die.” Now it was Connor’s turn to ask.

“Why did you do it?”

“My mom’s never around, my dad left us, and I have to take meds to be happy.. it’s just not worth it.”

“..now we have each other, at least,”

“Yeah,” Evan agreed.

“We do.”

“We have each other.”


	6. Connor's Acting Weird..

Every once in a while, someone would give Evan a funny look, like he was seeing someone who wasn’t there. Well that was exactly the case. They couldn’t see Connor, he found out. Not even Connor’s family. Connor had tried to talk to his sister when Evan had gone over, but, alas, nothing. She couldn’t see him. Evan felt bad. What could he do, though?

Connor started acting funny after a month had passed since his death. Evan was worried about him. He stopped talking as much.

“Connor..?”

He said nothing in reply.

“I’m.. worried. About you. Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“So there is something?”

“…I said it’s nothing.”

“Connor, talk to me!”

“I’m..”

“…”

“I think I’m in love with you.”


	7. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter >,<

His mind was reeling,

“Wha-what?”

“I—I’m sorry, I’ll—I’ll go-”

“No. No! I just didn’t expect—”

“I know..”

“How could we make this work?”

“Well, I hadn’t thought about that.. other than, I’m dead, how could we do this.”

“We’ll make it work, Connor.”

He sighed, “If I had just never died, we could be together.”

“No, don’t think like that.. we can do this.”

They’d figure it out. Together.


	8. When She Sees

So, Evan wasn’t entirely sure how they’d get this to work. He asked Connor if he’d mind something.

“What? Mind what?”

“Can I see if I can hug you?”

“Well.. okay.”

So he did. He embraced him gently. And it worked, there was resistance, he could _feel_ Connor Murphy. He was grinning like a stupid idiot, and when he looked up, he noticed Connor was, too.

On bad nights, Connor would lay with him, knowing it would help. Then it grew to every night, because why not? On one of these nights, Evan woke up to the front door closing.

“You good, Evan?”

“Yeah—my mom’s home.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, she can’t see me, remember?”

Then she came into his room, “Still up, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.. just woke up.”

She sat down on his bed, glancing around the room. And then she screamed.  
 _“GET OUT OF THE BED THERE’S SOMEONE THERE!”_

“What-?”

She flicked the lights on and paled at the sight in front of her.

“What the Hell!? Is that Connor Murphy? What’s the supposed dead kid doing in your bed?!”


	9. The Explanation

“Mom, let me explain..”

Connor spoke up, “No, I’ll explain.”

“So, I killed myself over a month ago, which I’m sure you’re aware of.”

She nodded.

“And I got stuck here, in this city, as a ghost. Evan was the only one who could see me, so we hung out all the time..”

“Nobody else could see me, until you just did.”

“Okay, so why are you in his bed?”

“Well—I was- comforting him.”

He looked flustered.

“And we’re—” he glanced at Evan, who nodded, “We’re boyfriends.”


	10. Confusion and Jokes

“Evan, how is a dead kid your boyfriend? And how can I see him?”

“I’m not sure. But we love each other.”

“So does me seeing him mean he’s alive again..?”

Connor blinked. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Maybe..?”

“Let me try something,” Connor mumbled.

A moment later, Evan’s mom gasped.

“Where-where’d he go?”

He appeared again, “So I’m still dead..”

“But I can make myself visible..?”

“Do you mind if I stay with Evan?”

“No, not at all, no.”

She winked, “Just be sure to be safe in that bed.”


	11. Nothing Could Stop Them (The End)

Connor and Evan were figuring it out. It was odd to tell all of his friends his boyfriend was a dead kid. The one thing Jared said was, “I was right.” The two lived together and, yes, Connor helped him cheat on tests and stuff sometimes. A lot of times, actually. Not that the pair would admit to that.

Life was nice, Connor’s future was looking up. He knew they were going to be together. Forever. Always. Nothing would tear them apart.

And, sure, neither was perfect. Connor still self harmed, Evan still wanted to die sometimes, especially after he admitted to writing that letter himself. But it was the right thing to do. They didn’t take it well and he distanced himself from the rest of the Murphy family. Except Connor, of course. Like I said, nothing could tear the pair apart.

Everything would be okay. Because the living had met the dead. And they were very happy with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Did you hate it? Lol


End file.
